Auf der Flucht
by avengers.fanfiction
Summary: Die fanfiction spielt nach civil war und vor infinty war es geht darum wie steve und nat wieder zu einander finden und sich ihre liebe gestehen während dessen müssen sie auch noch mit Sam vor der regierun fliehen


_Das ist die erste fanfition die ich veröffentliche und da ich mich noch nicht super im mcu auskenne seit mir bei fehlern nicht böse . Ich weiß das in echt nur clint natasha Vergangenheit aber hier weiß steve auch bescheid sie hat es ihm nach the return odof the first avenger erzählt ._

___

* * *

_**Die geschichte spielt nach civil war und vor infnity war es geht darum wie steve und nat wieder zueinander finden da beide zuerst getrennte wege gehen und sich ihre liebe gestehe währenddessen müsse sie( steve ,sam und natasha ) sich aber auch noch vor der regierung verstecken da diese immer noch nach ihnen sucht .Ich schreibe aus nataahas sicht und verkünde auf instergramm accounnt : _romanogers_captasha immer wenn ein neuer teil online kommt und ihr dürft mir dort auch gerne Feedback, ideen für andere und diese oder fanfic wünsche für diese und andere fanfic .**_

_**Viel spaß beim lesen !**_

_**_**_

* * *

Ich hatte Steve und Bucky bei der Flucht geholfen Tony kam in seinem iron man anzug auf mich zu hob mich an meinem hals hoch und ließ mich erst wieder fallen als ich halb tod war .Dann schlug er auf mich ein und schrie:"Warum hast du sie gehen lassen ?" Du wirst dafür bezahlen und zwar mit deinem leben !"Ein gehässiges lachen folgte dan toten stille .Ich sah tony tod auf dem Boden liegen und neben ihm **Pe****ter dieser packte mich an meine Shirt**

_**und sagte du hättest uns retten können bis er schließlich auch die augen schloss .**_

_** Ich schreckte aus meinem Bett auf ,es war so als schwimme ich in meinem eigenen Schweiß . Ich warf einen blick auf die uhr 3:15 .Ich brauchte nicht lange um zu wissen das es nur ein traum war .Ich hatte in letzter Zeit fast jede nacht einen Albtraum gehabt .Früher als ich mit den Avengers zusammen im Tower gewohnt hat .Da war Steve immer für mich da er hatte mich in den arm genommen und getröstet oder ich ist , sein Zimmer geschlichen und hab mich zu ihm gelegt und mich an ihn gekuschelt ich bemerkte das ich wie ein kleines Kind war wenn ich Albträume hatte. Doch Steve war eben im Tower der einzige der außer Clint noch über meine Vergangenheit bescheit wusste . Ich machte mich fertig packte meine Tasche und verließ mein Versteck irdenwo in einem Wald eine kleine Hütte . Dann wagte mich in einen Stadt sie sah nach Chicago aus aber ich war schon soweit gelaufen das es mich kaum noch interessierte wo ich war .Daraufhin mischte mich umter die Leute ich suchte den Mediashop des Einkaufszentrums und betrat ihn . Ich suchte schnell einen Laptop und hackte mich in Steves telefon da ich nicht von ihm erwartete das er es ausgetauscht hatte und ortete es er war in Japan . Ich dachte :"Was zur Hölle macht er in Japan!" Aber ich verschwendete meine Zeit nicht damit zu überlegen was er dort machte sondern suchte mir einen Flug nach Tokio dort wo es das Handysignal anzeigte . Daruaf hin buchte ich ein paar Straßen weiter ein Hotel und einen Mietwagen alles unter meinem Decknamen Nathalie Roman. Während der fahrt zum Flughafen hatte ich mich schon darauf eingestellt erkannt zu werden aber der Taxifahrer riss mich aus meinen Gedanken "Wo fliegen sie den hin?"**_

_**Ich war mir nicht sicher ob er von der Regierung war und da ich sowiso kein Gepäckstück hatte sagte ich :"Ich hole jemanden ab ." Er fragte :" Soll ich dann auf sie warten ?" Ich antwortete mit einem stumpefen :"Nein danke er hat seinen Waagen hier abgestellt ." Als ich den Flughafwn betrat war es 1 Stunde vor Abflug. Ich war nicht al zu früh hier da ich sowiso damit rechnete ein paar wachmänner verprügeln zu müssen . Aber es war ganz anders ich würde nicht erkannt werder musste ich wachmänner verprügeln. Als ich einen unbeteilickten Blick aus dem Fenster warf sah ich einens von Tony vielen Autos und das Fenster des Autos ging auf und er lächelte mich an . Da mein Flug aufgerufen wurde hatte ich keine Zeit mehr mir zu überlegen was das zu bedeuten hätte . Ih kam später im Flugzeug öffnete ich meine tasche und fand darin einen Waffe, ein Satelitentelefon und einen Zettel auf dem stand mit freundlichen Grüßen Tony ruf mich an wen du bei ihm bist ich muss mit ihm reden auch wen er es nicht will . Ich kam zu dem Entschluss das er wohl nicht mehr sauer auf mich oder Steve oder Clint ... da er wahrscheinlich irgendetwas gebaut das pepper jetzt zu tode nervt . Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein da ich erst von der Bord ansage "Bitte schnalen sie sich an wir landen in kürze " aufwachte**_


End file.
